Candace Flynn
Candace Gertrude Flynn is the deuteragonist, as well as usually the anti-hero of the Disney Channel animated series Phineas and Ferb. She is the eldest child of the Flynn-Fletcher household; the 15-year older sister of Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher. Her time is usually occupied by attempting to get her younger brother and stepbrother in trouble with her mother, Linda, for their daily activities, which she disapproves of, but by the time Linda arrives to see what they are doing, they always look perfectly innocent and normal, usually thanks to Doofenshmirtz' inventions. A part of her time is also spent with her boyfriend Jeremy Johnson, whether it's spending time with each other or just thinking about him, Jeremy is always on her mind. She also chats with her best friend Stacy Hirano on her cell phone most of the time and acts much like a stereotypical teenager when not trying to stop her brothers' antics. Background Candace was born on the eleventh of July, in Danville to Linda Flynn and an unnamed father. Sometime in the 1990s, Candace was introduced to a children's television show named Ducky Momo, for which she developed an obsession. Her brother Phineas was born a few years later. This brought an end to the loneliness Candace felt as a child. She has since come to share a varying, yet enduring relationship with her younger brother. In the song "Ducky Momo is My Friend", it is revealed that Candace was very lonely before Phineas was born, since she was an only child at the time. When she was a child, her mother married Lawrence Fletcher, a British man, whom she had first fallen in love with at a Love Handel concert. Subsequently, she and Phineas were joined by Lawrence's son, Ferb, who develops a brother and best friend relationship with Phineas. Candace grew up knowing Lawrence as her father and until now calls him 'Dad'. In the third grade, she, along with Stacy shared an obsession over a boy named Billy Clark. He is only mentioned once and never seen. At her fifth-grade graduation, Linda embarrassed her by bringing an unspecified inflatable object. In Middle School, Candace falls in love with a boy at her school named Jeremy after he speaks to her the first time in 7th grade (June 3) and bumps into her in the hallway (May 6). Her crush becomes something of an obsession, and over the years she begins to watch him, and marks tiny things (such as him squirting milk out of his nose due to extensive laughing on April 3) on a calendar as "special moments." She and Jeremy eventually began dating, much to her delight. Personality Candace has the typical personality of a female teenager. She enjoys hanging out with her friends and fantasizing about boys, particularly Jeremy Johnson, whom she is currently dating. She also has a strong need for control and this causes repeated conflicts between her and her brothers. She always wants to be put in charge of when her parents are away, but rarely gets her wish. Her desire to bust her brothers stems from this need and because their projects always break the norm that she desires to live and maintain. It is very rare for her to be "seduced by the coolness" of their contraptions, and she often has to convince Stacy and her other friends that the boys need to be caught in order to be taught a lesson when in fact she just wants them to stop and be normal kids. However, she is less inclined to bust the boys if it benefits her. She has even sought out the boys' help for her own gain. Generally, Candace is prone to overreact to things, whether big or small. This is probably connected to her need to control things. Candace, as a teenager, is known to freak out and go crazy easily. In "Mom's Birthday", she states in her song, "I'm a little high strung, it's just because I'm young..." and in "Backyard Aquarium", Linda, Candace's mom, attends an author visitation for "high strung teens". When Candace freaks out, she usually calls her mother on her pink cell phone, and when Linda was finally up at the front table with the author, she receives a picture of Candace in the marine animal show. Candace looks like she is insane, and the author gives Linda the rest of the set of books free. Candace especially freaks out over Jeremy, trying to over-analyze every interaction they have. As she has strived for Jeremy's affection she would analyze his actions closely trying to piece together his attitude towards her. On several occasions, she would misinterpret his actions and come to abrupt conclusions. These occasions include when came to believe he was dumping her after he cancelled their date and when she was convinced that he never called her by any cute nickname because he didn't care about her. Either way, it has turned out that Candace has overreacted and Jeremy cares about her deeply. Due to her behavior, Candace's sanity has been questioned throughout the series. She believes that she would not be able to get away with doing the same kind of things her brothers do, and this has actually been proven once, which is why she wants to bust them. But with each failure, she is notably getting crazier. Her behavior becomes more frantic, she is prone to yell at her brothers more, and busting them becomes more of an obsession. It has even gotten to the point where she cannot even enjoy a relaxing day with her mother without wanting to bust Phineas and Ferb, even after promising to her that she would try. She has also done it for so much of the summer that she has incorporated it into her daily routine, and cannot enjoy a day without thinking about busting them. Her constant failures trying to expose her brothers' big ideas to Linda have eaten away at her composure over time and she has sunk down into a morally crippled state. As of now, she frequently displays an erratic behavior for which many people including her mother have come to view as crazy and questioned her sanity. Few understand that her claims are almost always true and fewer understand how frustrating her day-to-day routines are. Physical Appearance Candace has long orange-red hair, blue eyes, fair skin. She is of British descent, however, she does not speak with an an accent. Candace has her own set of trademark clothes. As a child, before Phineas and Ferb came into her life, she wore a red short-sleeved shirt over a white jumper, crimson belt, red socks and white dress shoes. As a teen she typically wears a red sleeveless shirt with a dark red collar, white skort, crimson belt, red socks and white dress shoes. Her hair is colored orange, unlike the red hair of others in the Flynn family and flows freely down to her shoulders with dark blue eyes. A notable physical trait of hers is her unusually long neck, which measures five and a half inches. On the occasion where her clothing was switched with Vanessa Doofenshmirtz's, Vanessa commented that this made her look like a "walking candy cane." Candace has worn a white T-shirt (once a flower appeared on the front) with jeans on the occasions that she wants to impress Jeremy on a date. Both times she has done this, Suzy Johnson interfered with her date. While working as a lifeguard with Jeremy at Lake Nose, she wore a red jacket and shorts, a visor, and flip flops. In an attempt to get tickets to go to a concert, she joined the Fireside Girls and wore the standard Fireside Girl uniform and sash. Her Fireside Girl uniform had to be hand-sewn, and it is clear that Candace is not the best seamstress; the stitches on her sleeves are lopsided and irregular. Her Fireside Girl Uniform is similar to her normal set of clothing, but with a color change in order to fit into their color scheme.Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Anti-heroes Category:Neutral characters Category:Deutaragonists Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Disney characters Category:2000s characters Category:Blue Eyes Category:Caucasian Category:Animated characters Category:Hand-drawn characters Category:Redheads Category:English characters Category:Orange haired characters Category:European characters Category:British characters Category:American characters Category:Hotheads Category:Comedy characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Aggressive characters Category:PNG characters